Many techniques in molecular biology depend upon the generation of polynucleotides by primer extension reactions. The efficiency of such techniques can be increased by multiplexing primer extension reactions. However, improved methods of separating multiplexed families of primer extension products are needed to further enhance the efficiency of such techniques.